The Return Of The Evil Skipper Robot
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A month after the events of Hoboken surprize, the Skipper robot has found his way to the central park zoo, he comes with intentions of getting rid of the real Skipper once and for all, will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Return Of The Evil Skipper Robot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the POM. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the Central Park Zoo, many of the animals were relaxing in the warm sunshine, Marlene the otter was one of those lucky animals to experince the beautiful weather, she lay herself out over her grass under the shaded tree of her habitat, she sighed happily "nothing beats relaxing out on a day like this, hm," she titled her head at hearing the sound of the penguins training, they were doing laps round the pool of their habitat.

"Rico, No dynamite!" Cried the flat headed penguin known as Skipper, she heard a faint disappointed groan from Rico the most distructive penguin of the team. Skipper was holding a stop watch and he timing the other penguins, "time's up boys outta of the water!" The three penguins jumped onto the platform to await the results.

Marlene skook her head and shrugged, "those penguins should learn how to relax more," upon laying back down Marlene drifted off to sleep, unaware that something had just climbed over the wall of her habitat.

A shadowed figure loomed behind the tree, anlazing her every movement, the shadow moved to the penguins habitat, it used his inferred scannner, his dark red glowing eye's furrowed, "anlazing animal, spiece female otter, name Marlene, she could be very useful in my plan." The shadowed figure grinned with it's matalic beak before disappearing further behind the tree.

Later on that day Marlene was indside her cave painting a picture, she hummed happily as she brushed up and down the canvas with a thin paint brush creating many swirls and lines, A black and white ball rolled into the cave and jumped on it's webbed feet.

He sneaked up behind the otter and chuckled, Marlene gasped and jumped a little for it being unexpected, she had chucked her paint holder and brush across the room and the canvas had fell to the ground when she turned round to face him.

"Sk-Skipper, what are you doing seeking up on me like that?" She growled annoyed.

The Skipper look a like, grinned evilly, "hi, I know kung fu!"

Marlene gave him a confused look, "uh, yeah tell me something I don't know."

Without warning the Skipper robot pounced on her, "GAAHH!" Marlene eye's went wide as she was pinned to the floor, the robot gave a sinister smile and covered her mouth with his flippers.

Marlene struggled in his grasp but it was no use he was too strong, "now Marlene, I got you right were I want you, your going to listen to what I say and your going to do what I say, you got that?"

Marlene could only nod, she was finding it hard to breath now so she would do anything, the Skipper look a like sat back up realising her so she could breath. "Heehe," he laughed as the otter regained her breath.

"W-who are you?" Marlene choked out.

"Well, I guess you've already figured out that I look like someone you know, a certain flat headed penguin perhaps, well I'm the evil one and a robot."

Marlene gasped "a robot, and what do you want with me?"

The Skipper robot snickered, "I must destory that flat headed penguin, I want you to figure out his one weakness, so that I may use it against him and be rid of him forever, so that I maybe the one and only Skipper." His laughing got louder he had let Marlene stand up and backed away from him.

"Hm, well I'm sorry I'm not helping you." Marlene looked away and folded her paws.

The Skipper robot grinned, "well, if you don't something awful might happen to these lemurs." Marlene gasped again and she saw him dragging in a cage which held King Julien, Mort and Maurice.

"Help, Marlene, this penguin has gone crazy, how dare you imprision de royal me! For that I'll shall set Mort here on you. " cried Julien he turned to the little brown lemur who was cuddling his tail. "Go Mort teach this silly penguin a lesson!"

Mort growled and charged strait at the Skipper robot who wasn't very impressed, Mort hit the bars of the cage with a bang and fell backwards. Mort was a litte dizzy after that. "I love the feet." He said while lying on the floor of the cage.

The Skipper robot shrugged and turned back to Marlene, "so, what's it gonna be?"

Marlene clenched her fist, "fine I'll help you, but you'd better not touch those's lemurs!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return Of The Evil Skipper Robot**

**Chapter 2**

Marlene paced about in her habitat, her paws attached to her head, "come on Marlene, think, what is Skipper afraid of? Hm, I've never known him to be afraid of anything." Marlene said in deep thought, she was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the penguin himself, slid through the entrance of her habitat.

Skipper jumped onto his webbed feet, he smiled when he seen Marlene, her back was face him though, "Marlene!"

"Gahh, Sk-Skipper can't you learn to knock I was in the middle of doing something." Marlene said annoyed.

Skipper rasied his eye rigde, "oh yeah and what would that be? Didn't look as if you were in the middle of something to me, you were just standing there."

"Well, I was thinking, that's doing something!"

Skipper seemed interested, "About?"

"Nothing of your concern Skipper, anyway what are you here for?"

"You haven't seen the lemurs around, have you? They've been awfully quiet, which arrouses my suspiousion, they haven't even had one of their all night dance parties." Skipper said as he glanced around the cave in thought.

Marlene looked a little nervous, "uh, um no I haven't seen them at all Sk-Skipper," Marlene gave him a fake smile, he raised his eye ridge, but he just shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure they'll turn up at some point and start annoying us again, all I can say is enjoy the peace and quiet while it last." Skipper chuckled.

Marlene nooded,"yeahh."

Skipper could tell something was bothering her, "Marlene, you ok? You seem a little jumpy."

Marlene 's eye's shifted, "uh, of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

Skipper just starred at her for moment but shrugged, "well, I'll see you later Marlene, let me know if you see those's lemurs. "

Marlene waved as he left, "can do Skipper!" she sighed in relife "whew, that was a close one, now how am I ever going to find out what Skipper's one weakness is?" Marlene felt a little frustraited.

x

Meanwhile inside the penguins HQ, Skipper had just climbed down and jumped of the ladder, Kowalski approached him first, "so, any sign of the lemurs yet Skipper?"

Skipper turned to the smart penguin, "that's a negitive Kowalski, but I'm sure they'll turn up." He said as he shrugged. He was now more interested in Marlene, she acted way to jumpy for his liking.

Kowalski saw the far of look in Skipper's face, "something wrong Skipper?"

Skipper frowned, "well, it's just I went to see Marlene and she was acting strange."

Kowalski raised an eye ridge as he cluchted the edges of his clip bored, "how strange?"

"I don't know, she seem to act as if she was nervous or something."

"Nervous about what Skippah?" Asked Private in his british ascent.

X

Marlene was really frustraited now, "oh, come on there's has to be something, maybe I should ask around the zoo." She had her backed turned to the sewer manhole as she wracked her brain out for some answers, the cover opened to reveal the Skipper look a like robot.

He jumped up to his feet, "hehehe, so any luck?"

Marlene gasped and turned round to come face to face with him, "no, I can't think of anything, he's fearless."

Skipper grinned evilly "everyone's afraid of something, well execpt me."

He got closer and closer to Marlene his beak almost touched her nose Marlene's eye's went wide, "I maybe a robot and all, but something is drawning me to you, I don't understand it, I'm not supposed to have what you mammal's call feelings." Marlene gasped.

The Skipper robot frowned, he grabbed and caused her to yelped, but he had covered her mouth quickly,with his other flipper before he yelled out in frustraition, he let go and he spun around away from her, "I'll be back!"

Marlene was speechless, he'd almost kissed her, she watched as he jumped down the sewer,she shook her head and headed outside, she was of to see the chimps, Phil and Mason, their habitat was close by, when she got there she saw them playing a game of checkers.

She jumped into their habitat and saw them sitting in the tree and by the looks of it Phil was winning the game, "Phil, surely you must be cheating, you've never won a game of checkers against me before and your going to start now."

Phil grinned at how frustraited Mason was getting, Marlene looked up at them, "uh, hey Phil Mason, can I talk to you?"

Mason looked down and spotted the otter just below the tree, "oh, hello Marlene, of course you can." he said as they both climbed down the tree.

"How my we be of assistance?"

Marlene thought for a moment, "ok, please don't ask me, why I'm asking you this, but do either of you know what Skipper's afraid off by any chance?" Mason looked a little puzzeled.

"Uh, hm, I can't possibly think of anything, Phil any ideas?" Mason turned to Phil who started doing some sign laugage. "Oh, yes I'd forgot about that," He turned back Marlene who was having a hard trying to figure what Phil was saying, "Phil, say's that he's afraid of needles, if memory serve's me correct we once saw the other penguins chasing Skipper round the zoo just to get a check up at the zoo vet." Marlene was a bit surprized to hear this.

"Thanks, you guy's please don't tell anyone I was asking about this." Marlene said as she left their habitat.

Mason turned to Phil, "that certainly was patculiar, why would Marlene want to know what Skipper is afraid of? Phil do think we should tell the penguins about this?"

Phil nooded and done some sign laugage, "yes, your quite right something could be up, so we'd better warn the penguins, just to be safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return Of The Evil Skipper Robot **

**Chapter 3**

Back in the HQ the penguins were just about to eat the fish they had on the table, Rico had poured a least two pounds onto his and was now shovling it down his throat, there was a knock at Private first prize entrance and they had all turned their attention to hatch that was opening, which revealed Phil and Mason, Skipper was a little surprized to see them, they didn't often visit.

Jumping on their bellies the penguins slid over to them, Skipper being the first to jump onto his feet and the other's followed, Rico had gulped down the last of his fish by the time he'd jumped on his feet. "I say, that was pretty impressive Rico," Mason said hadden thought that Rico would choke on the fish.

Rico grinned, "thanks."

"What brings you here chimps?" Asked Skipper.

"Oh, yes, I'd almost forgot, well, we came here to warn you, right Phil," Mason said turning to the other chimp who was nodding.

"Warn us?" Questioned Private.

"Yes, it's about Marlene." Skipper's eye's went wide.

"What about her?" Kowalski asked interested.

"Well, she came by our habitat, eariler on asking about something rather odd."

Skipper was getting impatient, he knew there was something wrong with her, "just tell us, man!"

Everyone blinked at Skipper's outbrust, Skipper rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, sorry, you were saying?"

Mason shrugged, "yes well, as I was saying, Marlene was acting rather odd and well, she asked if you were afraid of anything Skipper, though she did tell us not to tell anyone about it."

Skipper eye's went wide, why would Marlene ask if he was afraid of anything? "Blowhole must be behind this!" Skipper frowned and started pacing around the HQ.

"Uh, whose may I ask is Blowhole?" Asked Mason with a rasied eyebrow.

"That information's classified!" Skipper shouted while pacing.

**x**

Meanwhile down in the sewer, the evil Skippper robot was also pacing, "grr, what is wrong with me, why do I feel a sudden attraction towards that female otter..I'm a robot for crying out loud, we robot's aren't meant to have feelings!" As the robot walked back and forth, the lemur king was trying to get his attention.

"Eh, excuse me, Mr I'm an evil Skipper robot, that know's kung fu, but my bootie is numb, not to mention my stomach is starting to make some strange noise, Maurice what is this noise?" The ringtailed lemur asked as he turned to the rather board looking lemur who was sitting down at the other side of the cage that they were in.

Maurice opened of his eye's since he had been asleep for the past hour, he groaned, "that's your stomach Julien."

Julien blinked, "oh, yes I must be hungry then."

The Skipper frowned when he heard their voice's, "what do you lemur's eat?"

Julien grinned, "eh, a juicy mangoo wouldn't go amiss, oh and some delious popity corn would do too."

"If get you food, will you keep quiet?"

"Of course mr robot penguin!" Julien said as he leaned on the bars of the caged.

"Fine, but keep quiet, while I'm gone" With that said the robot left, he jumped through the manhole cover of Marlene's habitat and made his way to the lemur habitat. As he went Marlene was heading back to her habitat and she notice the manhole cover opened slightly.

"I hate robot!" Growled Mort just loud enough for Marlene to hear.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Asked Maurice.

"Maurice, Mort, King Julien are you guy's down there?" Marlene asked as she leaned down the small enrance.

"Marlene?" Cried Maurice, "can you help us out?"

Marlene leaned in further "I'll try...Wahhh!" Marlene leaned in too far and fell through the man hole cover.

Maurice shot up from where he was sitting, "Marlene, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry I'll get you guy's outta there," Marlene pulled herslf from the ground and walked half to the caged when Maurice spotted a shadow coming down the sewer entrance he gasped and gripped the bar's of the caged.

"Marlene look out!"

Marlene attempted to turn round but she blacked out, the moment she turned her head, the figure behind her grinned and watched as she collasped to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return Of The Evil Robot **

**Chapter 4**

**Evil Skipper Robot's POV **

What is wrong with me, why do I keep having these feeling's, I'm a robot for crying out loud, I shouldn't have feeling's, speicaily not for some mammal, hmm, never mind, I should just get these's lemur's some food and get back before anyone see's me. I walked into their habitat and picked up food that the zoo keeper left behind just before I entered.

When picking up some food I saw a couple of chimp's heading for what I'm guessing is the penguin habitat, where my clone stay's, I think I'll follow them. They ended up going down a small tunnel just behind the zoovienier shop, I climbed down after them and could hear my clone talking to the two chimp's.

Slowly and quietly I opened the exit to the tunnel very carefully and listened in on the conversation.

What's this, so he really does, like that otter, no wonder I been having these's feeling, hehee, and from the sound's off thing's he really likes her, heheee, "perfect." I smirked before turning and going up the tunnel again and to the otter's habitat, I saw her heading back in.

**Normal POV **

The evil Skipper robbot snuck up behind Marlene and whacked her across the back of the head, he grinned evily and started laughing, "nighty night doll face, hahaha."

"Marlene!" Cried Maurice in worry.

King Julien was outraged as he marched right up to the bar's of the cage they were in, "how dare you do that to the lovely Marlene, you mr I'm a kung fu robot, shall pay for this!" Julien cried furiously.

The Skipper robot shrugged and turned away from them, his glowing red eye's frowned, "you lemur's are no longer needed, you may leave, but not before giving this to my clone." The door of the cage had suddenly opened as the robbot had pressed a button on a remote and the three lemur's walked out.

The Skipper robot was now holding Marlene over his shoulders, King Julien approched the robot and took a note that was in his left flipper, "give that to my clone and tell him to come alone, I want a rematch a one on one, if he dare's to bring anyone with him, he'll never see this beautiful otter again!" The Skipper robot said rather threateningly, leaving the lemur king speechless.

Mort was trembling and holding onto Maurice since the robot seemed rather scary to him, Maurice gasped when he heard this and saw the robot turn away from them, "wait! where will we tell him to meet you?" He asked in a panic tone.

The robot stopped and took a side way's glance at them, "the park, I have a little hollow tree that I can stay in, I'll leave it up to my clone to find out where It is." With that said he left leaving the lemur's behind and heading out the zoo and deep into central park.

"Maurice we must get this to Skipper, right now before he hurt's the lovely Marlene!" Julien ordered both Mort and Maurice followed him up the man hole cover and strait to the penguin's habitat, where they brust in and surprized both the penguins and the chimp's.

"Ringtail!" Skipper cried annoyed his eye's widened they hadn't seen the lemur's in day's and then they just suddnely appeared, Julien had climbed down off of Mason as they had came through Private's 1st prize entrance.

"Skipper, you must help us!" Julien said as he walked right up to Skipper.

"Where have you lemur's been?" Skipper asked in a surprized tone.

"No time for that now you silly penguin, take this." Julien handed him the note.

Skipper raised his eye ridge, "Uh, I can't read, chimp's can you read this?"

Mason nooded and took the letter and showed it to Phil who had started doing some sign lanauge, "it say's dear Skipper, I have something that you hold dear to your heart, if you do not wish any harm to come to her, meet me in the central park tomorrow...Ps come alone."

Skipper was silent when Mason read that out, Maurice came over to him, "Skipper, it's your evil clone robot that look's like you."

Kowalski suddenly remembered about the event's in the Hoboken zoo, "you mean the one from the Hoboken zoo? But we destoryed them didn't we?"

"I guess that's a negitive Kowalski, mine must've escaped and found his way here and he's got Marlene!" Skipper growled.

"Poor Marlene...Skippah we have to save her," Private said with sadness and worry in his voice.

"But you can't, it has to be Skipper!" Cried Maurice, Skipper was looking at the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return Of The Evil Skipper Robot **

**Chapter 5**

Skipper headed for the ladder when Kowalski stopped him by holding out a flipper, "Skipper wait! Don't you remember what happen's when Marlene leaves the zoo?" Kowalski stated while holding his clip bored, Private gasped as he placed his flippers on his beak.

"She turn's feral," Private mumbled.

Skipper's eye's widened, "she could have ripped that robot to shred''s by now, boy's I have to leave now, if she's ripped that robot to shred's we may never be able to find her!"With that said Skipper was up the ladder in a shot.

"Yes go silly penguin and save Marlene, meanwhile I'll be sitting here saving your TV!" King Julien shouted before sitting down in front of their TV along with Maurice and Mort, Maurice rolled his eye's but sat down next to him. and Mort cuddled into his tail and sat nex to Maurice.

"Kowalski, we have to help Skippah!" Private said worried turning to the smart tall penguin, who was just as worried, it was a quite a tough battle against their cloned robtot's the last time who know's how strong the Skipper robot could be this time?

"I know Private, but if we show up, it could put Marlene in danger, we have to stay here, I'm sure Skipper can handle him on his own." Kowalski said with a flipper on Private's shoulder.

x

Meanwhile somewhere deep in Central park was a large oak tree and just at the very bottom, was a hollow like cave that was just big enough for a human to fit in, the area was deserted with only a few bird's landing on branches but not staying for long, the area was pretty out of the way so most humans never came here.

The evil Skipper robot had just entered the hollow tree with a still out cold Marlene on his shoulders, he placed her down before heading out to gather grass and leaves for her to lay on, once he'd done that, he did nothing but gaze out the hollow tree and wait patiently for his clone to arrive.

x

The real Skipper had just reached the exit of the zoo, he scanned the park for any sign of life and lucky for him there was no humans about, he smiled but then his face turned to determination, "don't worry Marlene, I'm coming," he jumped onto his belly and started slidding all through out the park.

He jumped back on his webbed feet next to a certain tree and was surprized to hear voice of Fred the squirrel calling down to him from his home, he was leaning out the hole of his tree, "oh, hey Skipper what are you doing out here?"

Skipper looked up, "none of your business mammal." he said and drawed his attention to the area around himself.

Fred tried to see what he was looking for, "what are you looking for?" He asked as he climbed down the tree and jumped in front of Skipper.

"That's classified information Fred."

"Oh, come on you can tell me," Fred pushed on.

Skipper was getting irritated as he was trying to look around the park and could have been doing this without Fred the sqruirrel interupting him, "fine, I'm looking for Marlene."He sighed.

Fred eye's went wide, "Marlene is missing."

Suddenly an unfamilier voice appeared, "uh, Fred who are you talking too?" Came a spanish ascent.

Fred turned his head for a moment and started waving to someone come up to them at the back of Skipper, "oh, hey Antino, this Skipper." Fred said pointing to the penguin.

Skipper frowned as turned round and his eye's went wide, "another otter, where'd you come from?"

Antino looked confused, "uh, the park."

"Skipper this is my friend Antino, hey I just remembered, Antino your an otter do you think you'd be able to find another otter?" Fred asked with a dull experission.

Antino was now interested, "another otter you say...You MEAN another otter is here in the park?"

"uh huh, Skipper is looking for one, her names Marlene, we went out together for a little while, but it didn't work out," Fred explained as he shook his head, Antino had lit up he was really interested now.

He hadn't seen another otter in ages, he could barely remember seeing another one, after not listening to Fred Antino turned to Skipper who had now slid away from them, he slid by the small pond which wasn't too far away from them, the male otter smiled and followed after Skipper but kepted his distance, he wanted to see for himself.

Skipper slid through the park again and finally spotted a hollow tree, the evil Skipper robot wasn't standing at the entrance, Skipper quickly slid over and gasped when he looked inside, there was Marlene lying on top of a pile of leaves and grass, "Marlene!" Skipper rushed over to her and bent down one knee to see her.

Skipper put one flipper round her wasit and brough her up a little towards him, "Marlene... Marlene, please wake up!" He called desperately, his eyes went wide however when an evil chuckle was heard echoing throughout the hollow tree.

Skipper shot his head in all directions for the source it seemed to get louder and louder, "HAHAHAHAHAHA, AH MY CLONE LONG TIME NO SEE HEHEEHEHHAAHA!"

A dark figure stood at the entrance to the hollow tree blocking the sunlight that was seeping in, it's glowing red eyes locked on it's target, Skipper carefully placed Marlene back down before he stood on to his webbed feet, glaring at the robot as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return Of The Evil Skipper Robot**

** A/N: Short Chapter here guys..**

**Chapter 6**

Skipper growled as he layed eyes on his evil counterpart, he stood in a fighting stance flipper's at the ready, his evil robot clone edged closer, "ahahaaa, ah my clone, we meet again!"

Skipper glared at the robot, "why'd you take Marlene, you sick evil twisted RO-bot?"

The evil robbot grinned, "hehee, why because that is our one weakness, you or rather we having feelings for this particular otter, heeheee, and I must say she is rather beautiful, you sure know how to pick'em!" The robot copied Skipper's fighting stance.

Skipper eye's went wide but he shook his head and growled, "your goin down you bucket of bolts, your not even good enough to be my clone!"

"Oh contrair, it is you that is the clone here, and once I defeat you, I shall take your place in the zoo, and know one will no the difference and when they least expect it, I'll be taking over everything, hahahahahaha!" The robot chuckled darkly.

Skipper had had enough he leapted into the air and shot his left foot out aiming for the robot's belly, it was just too bad that the robot saw it coming and grabbed his foot swirled him round and sent him flying arcoss the tree and strait into a tree, "AHH!" Skipper cried as he headbutted the tree.

The robot chuckled again as he emerged from the hollow tree, "I can see this won't take long."

Skipper's shaky flippers were just barely able to push him up off the ground after sliding down the tree, he almost fell off balance but he regained control and was ready again, the robot charged for him sending a punch in his direction, Skipper dodged to the left and came back with his right sending the robot to the ground as he this opperunity to trip him.

The robot shot back on his feet flipper's in the air and started doing kung fu, Skipper was block all his moves, and neither were giving in.

Meanwhlie at the entrance of the zoo, Kowalski, Private and Rico were spying through their binoculars, Private watched Kowlaski as he scanned the park, "any sign Kowalski?"

"Hmmmm, not a thing yet, they must be somewhere deep in the park."

Rico turned to them after gulping down a fish, "ababababebeea!"

Private nooded, "I know Rico but you how strong that robot was the last time, who knows how strong he is now? We just have to help him."

"Hey, why don't we just try and save Marlene, that way the robot can't do anything?" Suggested Kowalski after tearing his eye's away from the binoculars.

"Briliant idea Kowalski." Cheered Private.

The penguins made their way out into the park, and began their search, back in the hollow cave however Marlene was about to wake up, she sat up and rubbed her eyes,"oh, my head..." Her eyes were blurry, she placed a paw on her head and attemped to get up but as soon as she got up she wobbled, but she felt something going round her waist which stopped her from falling on the ground.

Marlene's eyes shot open in surprize and shock what she was now looking at was a male otter with green eyes, he flashed her a dazzeling smile, "oh, careful senorita."

Marlene stood back, "uh, oh uh hi!"

"I feel great pleasure in finally meeting you senorita, it has been too long since I've met a beautiful otter such as yourself, may I please learn your name?"

Marlene was in a daze, "um, oh uh, my names it's uh, Marlene."

"Marlene..Such a beautiful name, and my name is Antino, it is a pleasure." Antino bowed and kissed Marlene's right paw, causing her to blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return Of The Evil Skipper Robot**

**Chapter 7**

Marlene could not beleive it another otter was standing right in front of her and not just any otter, one that spoke spanish, her eyes went wide and she suddenly hoped that he played spanish guitar, as she held his hand as he brought her up from the ground, her eyes dropped, a light shade of pink appeared on her muzzle, "uh, thank you, Antoino, same to you, I no idea that another otter lived anywhere near here."

"Well, neither did I, where abouts in the park do you live?" Asked Antoino with a smile.

Marlene came to sudden realization that she wasn't in the zoo, and where was that robot? grunts where heard from the outside of the hollow tree, Marlene dashed to the exit and saw the two Skipper's roll about on top of one another, the robot kicked Skipper off himself but Skipper rolled into a ball and landed onto his feet and got back into his fighting stance, Skipper growled at the robot and he seemed out of breath.

"SKIPPER!" Marlene called.

Skipper turned his head to the hollow tree and his eyes went wide and he felt relief to see that she was okay, "Marlene, your okay!" Skipper turned his head in time to see the robot charging for him, he leapted up in the air and smashed down on the robot.

The robot lay motionless for a moment but then it got back up, sparks of electricity where sparking around him, Skipper rasied his eyeridge, "what in the hand state is happening?"

Meanwhlie Kowalski, Private and Rico had finally found Skipper, Kowalski obsevered the robot for a moment, "hm, I do beleive he is malfuntioning."

"I think he might explode!" Cried Private a little worried.

The robot had lost control, big sparks kepted jolting from him, suddenly smoke was erupting from him, there was a loud bang and smoke, Skipper was the first to open his eyes, and saw that the robot had vanished, "he's gone!"

"He must've exsploded!" Stated Kowalski.

"But where are all the peices?" Skipper asked.

Marlene and Antoino came out to the penguins, "Skipper.." Marlene got cut off by Skipper suddenly hugging her, she was surprized at first but she placed her paw on his shoulders, the other three penguins eyes shot open.

Skipper stood back and smiled, "I'm glad your okay Marlene."

Marlene was slightly moved, "thanks for saving me Skipper," she smiled.

"Wait a minute how come your not ferral Marlene?" Asked Private.

Marlene opened to say something but then shut it, "huh, you know I don't know, Kowalski, would have any idea?" She asked and turned to the tall penguin.

Kowalski thought for a moment, "hm, it is possible, that because there is another otter here, something must be balancing out that side of you."

Skipper raised his eyeridge, "interesting theory, Kowlaski."

xxx

Meanwhile on the New York habour side..In a secret underground base..

"Redone why are all theses alarms going off?" Came the vocie of Dr Blowhole

A crab who was manning the controls of the base turned round to the notorious Dr Blowhole, who was riding in his scooter, "uh, don't know boss, it seems we have an intruder."

Dr Blowhole's mouth hung open he frowned, "impossible, my security is better than ever, hmm, looks like I'll have to bring it up a little."

"Uh, boss, you'll not believe this but it's a penguin!"

Blowhole eye's went wide, "WHAT! REDONE BRING UP THE CAMERMA!"

"Uh sure thing."

Blowhole mouth hung open when he spotted a certain penguin standing outside the entrance to his hideout, "SKIPPER! WHAT'S HE DOING OUT HERE AND ALONE!"

The camera showed Skipper now looking at the camera from the outside entrance to the lair, he grinned before jumping high up in the air and high jumping kicking the camera causing the screen that Blowhole was watching to bloackout, the alarms, were still going off.

"WHAT HE'S BREAKING IN I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!" Blowhole yelled and slammed a flipper down on his control part of his scooter causing himself to fall backwards, "wahhh...ooo redone I want everyone prepared."

"Sure thing doc." The crab said and skuttled away.

As Blowhole brought himself back up, he rubbed the back of his head when a vocie snapped him out of his mumbling, "BLOWHOLE!

The dolphine glared, "Skipper!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Return Of The Evil Skipper Robot **

**Chapter 8**

Blowhole narrowed his eyes at the penguin, he used his scooter to roll forward and closer to the flat headed penguin, "why are you here peng- U-Ine? I haven't even come up with anything yet to destory you?" he asked, the penguin smirked and chuckled.

"I have a proposition for you," said the evil Skipper robot, Blowhole had no idea that this was a fake Skipper.

The dolphine raised his eye ridge in interest, "what? What kind of proposition?"

"Hehheee, I want us to team up, we'll get rid of those's penguins and finally that otter will be mine and then hehehe, this is the best part, we'll take over the world!" Skipper laughed, his laugh echoed through control room.

Blowhole couldn't beleive what he was hearing, a crab stood next to him, they just looked at one another with confused expressions, "I think he's lost it doc," stated the crab.

Blowhole frowned, "hmm, is this a joke? Cause if it is I'll will blow you to smitherines."

Skipper shook his head, "ooohh it's no joke Blowhole, I'm being dead serious."

Blowhole narrowed his eyes, "Skipper, has something happened to your head, you'd never join up with me and what makes you think I'd want to join up with you?"

Skipper's eyes started to glow red and he grinned, Blowhold gasped, "you not the real Skipper, who are you?"

Skipper leaped into the air and shot his foot out he aimed it strait for Blowhole, he knocked the dolphine off his scooter and he was now out cold, "it's a shame we couldn't to some understanding, but no matter, I'll be taking over your base Blowhole and come up with my own plan...hahahahaha...You redone lock that fish up!"

Skipper had point to one of the crabs who standing around Blowehole, "uh, sure thing Skip!" With that said the crabs dragged the dolpine away and flung him into a cage.

Robot Skipper grinned evilly as he turned to the machine that controlled everything in doctor Blowhole's base, "now, my lovely Marlene, you are my next target!" Skipper turned to another crab who was standing close by.

"You!"

"Uh, yeah?" Asked the crab.

"Bring this otter to me and try not to let anyone see you!" Skipper demanded as he handed a photograph of Marlene over to the crab who briefly looked at it then skuttled off. Skipper turned back to the control's and had started to type stuff in, his grin seemed to get wider and wider.

**Meanwhile back at the zoo**

The penguins, Marlene and Antonio were just walking into the zoo entrance, "well, I'm glad that's over with," stated Skipper with a smile but it soon dropped when he noticed how close Antoino was getting with Marlene.

"Me, too, but I just wonder, is that robot really gone? he just couldn't have blowen up!" Kowalski said while thinking. Private noticed Skipper starring at the two otters who were heading to Marlene's place.

"Skipper, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I be young Private?" Skipper said while laughing a little and turing to smaller penguin.

"Uh, y-you don't seem very happy."

"That's nonsense Private off course I am, I saved Marlene didn't I?"

Private looked up at Skipper suspiciously, "well, yes.." He trailed off.

Skipper put his flippers on his hips, "well, that settles it!"Skipper turned round to walk on, but king Julien jumpped out from his habitat and landed in front of the penguins and the otters, Skipper was less than pleased to see him.

"Hello, flightless birds, oh and eh, otters, It is I king Julien here to make an special anousment, today we are honouring the sky spirites, so I'm holding a awesomness party, in which you are all invited, you rule sky spirites!" Julien said pointing up to the sky.

Skipper frowned, "pass!"

"Oh, come on Skipper please? A party does sound like fun, even if it is held by Julien," begged, Private, he really wanted to go, even Kowalski and Rico wanted to go to, and Marlene and Antoino were up for it.

Skipper sighed, "fine." The penguins seemed to light up at this.

It was late at night now and everyone was round at Julien's habitat, his boom was booming out music and all the animals were dancing around, well apart from Skipper who was sitting at Juliens bar along with Maurice and Kowalski, Skipper just couldn't take his eye's off Marlene.

Kowalski, seemed to notice this, "Skipper, do you like Marlene?"

"Why'd you asked that Kowalski?" Skipper frowned.

Kowalski shrugged, "uh, no reason, well it's just that you've been starring at Marlene all night."

Skipper sighed as he turned round to the bar and put his head on it, "was it that obvious?"

Kowalski also did the same except he kepted his head up, "well, yes, but if you really like Marlene, I would tell her Skipper, cause Marlene seems to be getting close to that other otter."

"Well, that's just it Kowalski, why would she go out with me, he's an otter and I'm a penguin, trust me she'd be better off with him." Skipper sighed, while they talked, the penguins and lemur failed to notice a pair of eye's watching them from the tree's off Juline's habitat.


End file.
